Happy B
by EllaTavares
Summary: Dean e Castiel se encontra com Afrodite, e a deusa do amor tem que abrir os olhos dos dois teimosos.


_Ellie Feliz Aniversário espero que a história tenha ficado boa, ou não tão ruim, minha criatividade não me ajudou muito, eu queria ter escrito algo muito legal, mas não deu. _

**Happy B.**

Dean até ficou meio encabulado, e quase deixou a arma cair, quando se deparou com a loira sentada em sua frente. Também não era para pouco, a mulher misteriosa daquele lugar, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Afrodite, a deusa do amor, e como brinde uma das criaturas mais belas que os Winchester já haviam encontrada, na opinião de Dean.

- Não fique encabulado meu bem, eu juro que não vou te morder, a não ser que você queira – Afrodite se levantou da cadeira e passou os dedos no rosto do Winchester mais velho. No outro canto da sala, Castiel, apenas assistia tudo, o anjo estava preso dentro do fogo sagrado.

Afrodite tinha feito um estrago naquela semana, ela capturou todas as pessoas amadas de cada cidadão da cidade, e como Castiel era a pessoas amada de Dean, ela teve que fazer certo esforço para capturar o anjo.

Dean engoliu seco, pela milésima vez naquele minuto. A deusa apenas ria, e sentia prazer ao ver a expressão de ciúmes nos olhos azuis daquele ser celestial.

A loira andou novamente pela sala, o silencio agora começava a perturbá-la. Não se sabia qual era o real plano bolado dela, naquela cabeçinha já tinha passado todas as coisas que você possa imaginar.

- Sabe Dean, você e o seu namorado não são muito de falar, certo? – Afrodite disse, e sentou-se na cadeira novamente. A sua citação, foi como um choque de eletricidade no corpo do caçador e do anjo.

- Nós preferimos agir... Quer dizer ele não é meu namorado – Dean havia mudado o rumo da historia, depois de ter visto a reação de Castiel. O anjo, havia feito uma cara que dizia "Fala mais alguma coisa que eu te deixo sem sexo"

- Você queria que fosse? – Afrodite perguntou e enfiou uma cereja na boca. Dean teve que olhar pra o lado. Tudo bem que Dean amasse Castiel,mas durante a sua vida quase toda, foi para cama com mulheres, e ele não podia negar que as belas curvas de Afrodite estavam te deixando louco.

- Não me faça perguntas difíceis, Afrodite – Dean deu aquele meio sorriso sapeca, e Castiel tombou a cabeça para o lado. Afrodite riu, e começou a balançar as pernas no ar.

- Sabe Dean, eu acho que as pessoas de hoje em dia não merecem o amor que eu posso dar. – Afrodite levantou-se novamente, só que dessa vez indo para o lado de Castiel – Anna e Ruby lutaram para merecer esse amor...

- Anna e Ruby? – Castiel perguntou intrigado.

- Sim, estão até de casamento marcado, vou pedir pra elas de mandarem um postal. – A deusa estava se divertindo com a situação. Ela olhou para o relógio na parede, faltavam sete minutos, se perguntou se ainda daria tempo, e desviou seu olhar para Dean. Sim, daria tempo.

- Vocês já passaram por tanta coisa na vida, acho que o amor de vocês resistiu bravamente a isso. – Afrodite desde no começo havia feito aquele plano não pra capturar pessoas amadas, mas para convencer aquele caçador cabeça dura, e um anjo caído, que atrás do sexo que eles faziam, mesmo que jurassem que fosse sem sentimentos, eles se amavam.

Afrodite pegou um copo de água em cima da mesinha e jogou em cima do fogo, fazendo um buraco no circulo a qual Castiel pudesse passar, e assim o anjo o fez. A deusa segurou no braço de Castiel, e perto dele sussurrou " Pense bem Cas, Dean não é imortal, e com a vida que ele leva, não vai passar dos 40. O que você prefere, tentar ter bons momentos agora, ou ficar se remoendo no futuro,? " .

Castiel passou para o lado de Dean, e sem que o loiro percebesse entrelaçou a mão na dele. Afrodite sorriu novamente, por trás daquela deusa da mitologia, ela só queria fazer as pessoas se amarem, assim como ela gostaria de ter sido amada um dia.

Cas tinha se perguntado o porquê tinha ouvido os conselhos de uma deusa, que fazia sua religião e crença irem por água baixo, e Dean depois de ter corado violentamente quando Castiel entrelaçou sua mãos, se perguntou " Onde diabos está Sam.?"

- Dean..- Afrodite o chamou, quando estavam se virando para ir embora... – Feliz Aniversario. – A deusa jogou as chaves do carro de Dean para ele, ela havia pegado o Impala emprestado, porque isso também era uma coisa amada pelo caçador.

No relógio marcava exatamente meia-noite.


End file.
